Angel
by Harpiebird
Summary: What if Warren Worthington went to his only best friend, Oliver Queen, after refusing to take the Cure? Will he join the Justice League? And will he fall for the quirky blond reporter? ChloeAngel.


**Angel**

**Fandoms: **Smallville x X-Men: The Movies

**Pairing: **Chloe/Warren

**Characters: **Chloe, Warren, Lois, Oliver, Clark, A.C., Bart, (mentions of:) Lex,

**Summary:** What if Warren Worthington went to his only best friend, Oliver Queen, after refusing to take the Cure? Will he join the Justice League? And will he fall for the quirky blond reporter?

**Warning:** Spoilers for Season 6.

**A/N:** It was so hard to write Warren instead of Angel… lmao. I'm calling Oliver's team Justice League just to get it out of the way. I hope you all enjoy this; I tried to write as much as I can. I wrote the characters as in-character as I possibly could – so I hope I didn't do too badly.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone… to my greatest disappointment.

- - - - - - - - -

"You're not freaked?" Warren Worthington the third asked surprised at his best friend Oliver Queen.

"A little surprised, but no not freaked. I'm glad you decided to not take the cure, Warren." Oliver stated, as he watched Warren's wings. He laughed, "You know, I think you would make a great asset to the team I've started."

"Team? What team? How could I be a good asset?" Warren asked confused, as he stretched his wings; they were so cramped in the harness everyday that it felt so nice to not have them free.

"So far its only five others beside me that's on it. Anyway remember Lex Luthor?" At Warren's nod, Oliver continued. "He's been created these Project 33.1 places that studies and uses super-powered people as weapons all over the world. My team and I find these and then destroy them."

"You're a mutant?" Warren asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, I'm not, but thanks to my archery skills I'm a good superhero. A.C. however is I guess would be called a mutant. The others, not so much. But others would probably call them mutants." Oliver explained. "So, would like to join the Justice League?"

Warren glanced around Oliver's loft and thought for several minutes. After a moment of thinking, Warren glanced up to Oliver and smiled, "Yes." He wanted to be more then just another billionaire… he wanted to help people.

"Great! The team's upstairs," Oliver stated, leading the way to the private elevator. "You'll like everyone, trust me."

- - -

"Whoa!" Bart Allen stopped running in surprise when he saw Oliver and another man with angel wings step into the room.

"Hey Impulse, can you gather everyone? We have a new teammate I want you all to meet." Oliver requested, smiling at Bart's outburst.

"Sure thing, boss." Bart stated and super-speed out of the room to find where the others were off too. He found A.C. and Cyborg watching reruns of Baywatch and Clark and Chloe out on the balcony talking.

"Chloe my beautiful darling," Bart started before Chloe interrupted him with a laugh.

"Bart!"

"Ok, ok… Anyway, Oliver needs us in the main room. He's got an angel with him." Bart stated before zipping away.

Chloe and Clark glanced at each other and shrugged. They both then walked into the main room with the computers and spotted A.C. and Victor walking into the room as well, and Bart leaning against the wall looking tough. Chloe wanted to laugh again but held it in. When she spotted Oliver her eyes widened a little bit as she took in the other man… and his wings.

"Well I definitely didn't think I would ever meet an angel before," Chloe stated out loud, drawing the attention of the said angel to her. Chloe blushed a little as she took in how handsome he was.

"That, my friend, is Chloe Sullivan. She's nice, but can be very blunt sometimes." Oliver stated smirking at Chloe's glare. "Guys, this is Warren Worthington. He's been a friend of mine all my life and he's decided to join the group."

"Awesome," A.C. stated, shaking hands with Warren. "I'm A.C. aka Aquaman."

"Aquaman?" Warren asked, his eyebrows rising.

"He's a fish loving freak," Bart stated, appearing beside Warren before A.C. could reply. "I'm Bart Allen, aka Impulse. Super-speed is my thing." He stated before zipping to the kitchen and made a sandwich before zipping back, taking a bite out of it when he returned. Warren smiled, looking impressed.

"Cool," Warren stated, causing Bart to smirk in triumph.

"Victor Stone, I'm known by Cyborg on missions." Victor stated, shaking hands with Warren. "I have a bionic skeleton."

"And I'm Clark Kent," Clark stated, walking up to Warren and shaking his hands. Warren smiled up at him.

"You don't have an alias?"

"He does, he just isn't a fan of it. Boy Scout, we like to call him on missions." Stated Oliver smirking, Clark glared at him.

"I still think Superman is better," Chloe stated, turning the boys attention to her. She smirked at them.

"Of course you would sidekick," Oliver teased, causing Chloe to glare at him again.

"You know… it has a nice ring to it, much better then Boy Scout which sounds like I'm selling cookies or something." Clark stated, folding his arms.

"Whatever, so what would you like your alias to be Warren?" Oliver stated, changing the subject. "You can have more time, if you want."

"I know the perfect name for him," Chloe stated, perking up. Warren glanced over to her.

"What is it?" He was curious about what it could be.

"Angel." Bart and A.C. started to laugh – even Victor smiled, which caused Chloe to glare daggers at them. "It's not funny. I think it fits him perfectly, and has a nice comfortable sound to it unlike Cyborg and Impulse. Don't get me talking about Green Arrow and Boy Scout. People will love saying they've been saved by an angel, and well he would completely get good publicity."

Clark nodded, "Chloe does have a point."

Oliver agreed. "Yeah, it is a good name, Watchtower, but it's up to Warren."

Warren shrugged, "I don't mind it."

Bart zipped to Warren's side again and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Welcome to the Justice League Angel."

- - -

"_Angel Saves the Day_?" Lois read out load, she scoffed as she read the article before she glanced down to see who had written it. She frowned, before glancing up at her cousin. "Chloe? Why the heck did you write this crap? Bad enough we have Green Arrow crap, now we apparently have an 'Angel' of Metropolis?"

Chloe laughed at her older cousin's words. "It's not crap, besides I was there when it happened." _Kind of anyway… _Chloe continued silently. "Besides I think this new superhero is very handsome. And come on! You mean you don't like the sound of an angel saving you from danger?"

"Well, I guess saying an angel saved me would be kind of cool, but still. We don't need superheroes… at least if their doing it for publicity."

"Lois, superheroes don't do what they do for publicity, they do it to help people and the world. I mean you've heard of the new Gotham City's hero, the Batman. The only people he probably even talks to is the police department. They can barely even manage a visible photo of him or Green Arrow."

"Fine, fine, whatever… I have to get back to my office and write an article about the new LuthorCorp research organization." Lois stated, hopping off Chloe's desk. "See ya later, cuz!" Lois walked away, passing Clark's desk. "Bye Smallville!"

"Bye Lois!" Clark called, rolling his eyes. Chloe laughed, and strolled over to her best friend's desk and leaned against it.

"So Clark, did you get a chance to read my article about Angel?" Chloe asked, folding her arms over her chest. Clark glanced up at her with a smile.

"Of course I did," Clark stated. "It was pretty good. I think he'll like it."

"Really? Good." Chloe said nodding with a small smile before realizing what he had meant by his statement. Chloe glared at Clark. "I do not like him like that!"

"Sure you do," Clark said with a knowing smirk nodding his head to agree with her.

Chloe glared harder at him, who did not even flinch, unlike other reporters. "I _don't_!"

"I know you don't, I haven't said anything to suggest otherwise." Clark stated as his smirk widened. Chloe huffed and walked back to her desk. Clark finally let out a laugh before he finished the paper work he was working on.

- - -

"I really liked that article you wrote about me… I didn't know you were a reporter." Warren stated, standing beside her on the balcony. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, but that's because you've never asked." Chloe stated, leaning against the balcony and watched the lights of the city.

"That's true," Warren said, smiling. _She's so pretty,_ he thought to himself as he silently watched her hair dance with the wind. Warren shook his head to clear his mind so he wouldn't think about her. "So why are you on the team? What's your superpower?"

Chloe glanced at him and smirked. "While I do have a superpower, which is healing tears, I'm more of an supervisor on missions. I tell you were to go and other neat junk. That's why my code name is Watchtower."

"That's a cool power," Warren stated, stretching his wings again.

"Still, I think the angel wings are awesome." Chloe stated, smiling as she watched them.

"Sometimes, but they usually are just annoying. It's a hassle with having to go out in the public eye as Warren Worthington with a harness strapping down a part of your body that isn't meant to be strapped down." Warren confessed, sadly. Chloe frowned; she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm sorry about that." Chloe stated, "Maybe someday you won't have to strap them down any more."

"Well it won't be anytime soon," Warren said, he silently feared if he would be alone the rest of his life if he didn't find a woman that wouldn't mind sleeping with a man with wings.

"Hey you never know," Chloe stated, hoping that the day would come soon. She didn't want him to suffer. Unlike the rest of the other Justice League members' powers, Warren's stood out. You couldn't tell Bart was the fastest man alive, A.C. was the fastest swimmer alive, her tears could heal, or Clark was an alien.

- - -

Chloe glanced over to her friend Warren and smiled. "So I was wondering… are carrying people while flying hard?"

"No, not really, Oliver thinks I might have some super strength or something that helps deal with it. But I really think it's just from working out all these years," Warren stated with a laugh, he loved her random questions and statements.

"Interesting," Chloe stated, leaning closer to him.

Warren glanced at her face and blushed slightly. She was beautiful, and he wished he had the guts to kiss her. But he didn't… not yet. They only knew each other for a month. He smiled when an idea popped inside his head. "Do you want a personal Angel flight around the city?"

Chloe's jaw dropped, she did not expect that question at all. Her smile widened. "Of course I would love to!"

"Great," Warren stated smiling, thanking god it was night. They wouldn't really be seen by anyone. He opened his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up so she was sitting in his arms. "Hold on tight!" He yelled before jumping off the balcony. Chloe let out a small scream when the jumped off the edge and buried her face into his neck. But she slowly calmed down when she realized she was safe and they weren't falling to their deaths. Her smile lit up her whole face.

"Everything is beautiful! Thank you so much! I love this," Chloe stated, when they flew around the Daily Planet.

"I'm glad you love it," Warren said, his own smile widening as he watched Chloe take in the different styles of Metropolis's building tops. They were all quite interesting looking at, they almost rivaled how pretty Gotham City's were.

After a while, Warren touched back down at the Queen Tower's balcony. He gently put Chloe back down on the ground. Mastering all her courage and strength, Chloe gave him a light kiss on the lips, to fast for him to react or realize what was happening until she broke away. His eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Thank you so much, Warren, tonight was great." Chloe said before running inside.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I know… I'm evil to leave it there, but I think it's more believable if I leave it there. Besides, now hopefully people will start writing more X-men/Smallville crossovers.


End file.
